


Whipped

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Hybrids, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: When Renjun met his mates and relized that they were both predators you could say that he was more than shocked.Predator and prey bonds were rare and it ususally ended up ugly. Renjun wasn't too trusting of the two at first and didn't think that he could ever entrust the two with him.He would have never thought that more than a year later he would be cuddling and all over the two.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Whipped

Renjun's ears flop down when he hears the door slam open. "Bunny we're home!" The small hybrid giggles when he hears a loud smack and Jaemin hissing.

"Dummy, we've been living together for 4 months and you forgot how sensitive he is to sounds?" 

Renjun quietly opens their shared bedroom and pops out his head, one ear folded and the other upstraight. "You were at work for a long time today" Renjun mumbles as he walks towards his two mates. 

The bunny hybrid lets out a whine of protest when Jaemin leans down to peck his lips.

"Sorry Injunnie, we had some extra paperwork today" Renjun happily excepts that answer and moves towards Jeno to give him a hug. 

"You can make up to me by cuddling with me" Renjun says into Jeno's work suit, happily taking in his musky scent. Renjun pulls away from Jeno and turns his head to look at Jaemin only to see him gone. 

Sometimes he forgets how quiet and quick he was. 

"Jaem already went to our room to change, let's go make some food hm?" Renjun's eyes lights up and quickly nods, his floofy mop of hair and ears bouncing with his head. 

Jeno seems to melt at Renjun's adorableness and pats the shorters head. 

Renjun happily hops his way to the kitchen, a habit he had when he was embarrassed or excited. His little hops also seemed to make Jeno and Jaemin fall in love with him harder and harder each time. 

"I'm gonna make some steak for me and Jaemin, your going to eat you're salad right?" Renjun stares back at Jeno offended. As if he was going to eat anything other than his tasty plants. 

Jeno chuckles before opening the fridge to take out their endless supply of lettuce, cabbage, kale, cucumber, and of course his favorite, carrots. The wolf hybrid makes sures to sniff each container of vegetables to check if their good. 

Renjun waits patiently for Jeno to do his daily check and happily takes the containers from Jeno to wash the plants. 

The small bunny hybrid stays focussed as he washes the various vegetables.

Renjun almost jumps when he feels Jaemin's arms slither around his waist. He could probably never get used to how stealthy Jaemin was. 

Renjun huffs when he feels Jaemin press small kissess onto his neck before leaving a small bite. It was one of those snake things you know. 

"Jeno go change, i'll take over the cooking now." Jaeimin says as he unwraps himself from Renjun's small waist. 

Renjun ignores the other two as they bicker, quickly finishing washing his vegetables and throwing them into a bowl before placing his sacred carrots onto the side.

The bunny hybrid happily picks up his salad and hops towards Jaemin who was busy marinating the steaks. 

He would've liked to show off his hard work to Jeno too but he was changing right now. 

Jaemin notices the smell of his bunny almost instantly and turns his head to see a very proud Renjun holding his bowl of vegetables in front of him. Jaemin immedietly coos at Renjun and places a kiss on his forehead. 

"Awww baby I'm so proud of you" Renjun's small tail happily twitches hidden in his pants at the praise, his ears stand straight up before flopping down. 

Renjun smiles before walking towards their kitchen table and starting to pick and eat his food. Of course ignoring the carrots to save it for last. 

He could hear his mates Jeno and Jaemin cooking their food, the sound of sizzling meat making Renjun's ear twitch. 

He didn't like the smell of meat and even though it bothered him Renjun knew that they just couldn't stop. 

Jeno and Jaemin were lucky that Renjun loved the two so much. He could hear Jeno and Jaemin talk about work as the smell of steak slowly filled the kitchen. 

Soon enough the sound of the stove stops and he could hear the two boys walking towards him. 

When Jeno and Jaemin finally joins Renjun on the kitchen table Renjun had already finished most of his food. He was currently nibbling on his favorite vegetable, happily chewing at the carrot he had worked hard to wash. 

His small bunny teeth were working hard to chew out the vegetable, his ears flopping up and down while he ate the tasty treat. 

Renjun was too busy eating his carrot he didn't notice the two predators dying from his cuteness. When the bunny hybrid looks up and sees the Jeno and Jaemin not eating his head tilts, along with one ear plopping down. 

"Why are you not eating your food?" His small voice is enough for the two to start shoving down their food. 

Jeno and Jaemin are suckers for Renjun what were you expecting? 

Renjun happily nibbles at his carrot as he watches his two lovers eat their meat. 

When the hybrids finish eating their food and washes their dishes the three quickly transfer to their bedroom to start their cuddling session. 

Of course Renjun was in the middle like usual with Jeno clinging onto his left side and Jaemin on the right. Although their bed was quite big they always huddled together near Renjun just because the two predators loved Renjun too much. 

"Were you lonely today at home?" Jeno mumbles into Renjun's neck. The bunny hybrid shakes his head. "No, I facetimed Hyuck while I did laundry" Unlike Jeno and Jaemin, Renjun didn't have a job. 

He used to work at a cafe but it had shut down so Jeno and Jaemin had somehow convinced Renjun to stay home.

The two men mostly wanted Renjun home because of their protectiveness but it was also because they loved spoiling him. 

"We love you lots Renjun" Jaemin says from behind him. Renjun's cheeks heat and he quickly hides his eyes with his ears. "Awww bunny are you embarrassed" 

"N-no" Renjun quickly denies, a groan leaving his mouth when Jeno and Jaemin continue teasing him, enjoying their boyfriend shrinking from embarrassment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short bunny hybrid Renjun because I felt like it.


End file.
